


There Are No Coincidences

by somebodyloving



Series: (Un)Lucky Encounters [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Coffee, Fluff and Humor, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Unsure Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyloving/pseuds/somebodyloving
Summary: It had been just three hours into his workday and Sam suddenly felt a serious urge to get a cup of that delicious coffee from that little café just on his way to his apartment. If his visits of that place had been more frequent lately - because he hoped that he would meet Gabriel again - no one didn't have to know but him.But maybe his karma didn't hate him that much, did it?





	There Are No Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> This one follows "(Un)Lucky Encounters" and "Was That a Date?". I was thinking that I should probably end this soon because they are one-shots and if I continue it won't be short but too long, and I don't really have time to write another longish story :D. I've just started one! Yes, shame on me. I haven't finished the others yet and I've begun writing a new one. 
> 
> Anyway, I feel that I need to write at least one more part of this series. There's something missing in the story, right? I know. This can't end like that. I know! So enjoy this one, because there'll be another one afterwards. Unfortunately, I can't tell when I update, so please, be patient. 
> 
> Everything you throw my way is appreciated! Don't think otherwise. It's really encouraging when you read this and comment :). I still struggle with English, not being a native speaker, but it's always nice to see that someone likes my stories :). Thanks for your support.

# There Are No Coincidences

 

It had been just three hours into his workday and Sam suddenly felt a serious urge to get a cup of that delicious coffee from that little café just on his way to his apartment. If his visits of that place had been more frequent lately - because he hoped that he would meet Gabriel again - no one didn't have to know but him.

Sam really thought that their meeting had been a successful one and that they had both enjoyed each other’s presence. They had talked for hours after all and if he hadn’t had to leave because of the case, he would rather have stayed sitting with the other man inside the cosy coffee shop and get to know him more. Sam also hoped that him giving Gabriel his number had been enough a clear message that he had wanted to meet again. Even though if it would have been just hanging out as friends, Sam had felt good in Gabriel’s company, and that was also why he had left the decision on the blonde afterwards. Apparently, it hadn’t been the same thing as Sam had wanted. Still did. If he just met the guy again, he would ask him right away; no riddles or unclear invitations. Although Sam thought that the meaning of his words had been obvious, there hadn’t been any calls or a text from the other man, so maybe he hadn’t been clear enough.

Sam sighed loudly, leaning over his desk, as he supported his head with his right hand, not caring even slightly what his boss would say if he had seen him slacking lazily since the morning. It had been three weeks already, and Sam could finally admit the fact that he was longing for Gabriel. Even Becky - the girl from the other office who had been stalking him in the firm - had noticed that something wasn’t right with him and she left him alone, for which Sam was very grateful. He really didn’t have the strength to run away from her every day on top of him thinking about Gabriel’s mischievous eyes and easy smile. And how screwed he was.

This was bordering with madness. Sam talked with Dean on the phone on regular basis and the last time they had talked, he could tell that his brother knew something was up but didn’t comment on his observation. Even through the phone, Dean’s protective nature sharpened his sixth sense so that he could observe something had been going on with Sam. This was a quality Sam both appreciated and hated on his brother. And the last thing he wanted was Dean finding out about his little date with a stranger who hadn’t called him back and that now Sam was silently brooding over the rejection. It had been just one meeting over coffee, for God’s sake. Nothing more. Why was he so out of it, thinking about Gabriel as if there had been something between them?

“Hey, Winchester. Are you gonna work or mope around like a girl with a crush?” His colleague from the other side of the open office called at him, a smirk appeared on his face. Sam knew he was being teased and rolled his eyes at the attempt to aggravate him.

“Go fuck yourself, Henriksen,” Sam called back, unfazed by the remark, his lips quirking slightly upwards at the usual exchange of jibes between them.

“Whatever, just stop with _that_ look!” Victor said with a serious tone in his voice as he pointed at his face. Sam frowned, not understanding which look the other man had meant, and he didn’t want to admit the possibility that his emotions were so clearly visible on his face. Sam said nothing back and get to work. Maybe working would help him forget at least for a few hours. And it was no one else’s business what he did afterwards.

***

Sam sighed for a millionth time that day, rubbing exhaustion off his eyes and combing his stranded hair back from his forehead. Maybe he just needed to get laid. But Sam didn't do one-night stands. He couldn't imagine sleeping with someone without any feelings towards the person, just letting them use each other's bodies and nothing else. His friends would nag him about it time and time again since they didn't understand how important it was for him to be with someone because he liked them and they him. And in these days it was actually quite hard to find that someone. A lot of girls (and some guys) just threw themselves on him, desiring his body and being handled by his large hands and strong muscles, but they didn't even know him. Who he was, what he liked, what he feared. Sam hated it. But maybe Dean's method of stress relief could work just this once.

On the way to his apartment, Sam didn't forget to grab a cup of coffee in his favourite place. Of course, there was hope flickering in his mind that maybe, just maybe, Gabriel would be there. So, while his mind was fully occupied with images of the short, blond man and his cheeky smile and mischievous eyes, Sam didn't register someone coming into the shop from outside. Not looking where he was going, Sam pulled the door open and immediatelly crashed with someone in the doorway. Unfortunately for the other person, he was tall and strong, and the impact had done nothing to him, though the coffee he had been holding didn't make it. Sam instantly started apologizing like a mad man, trying to help the other person stand up from the floor.

"Oh shit, oh, man, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Sam asked, giving the other man a hand so that he could rise up to his feet. It was a guy, Sam's brain supplied.

"God, dammit. Why! Why's this happening to me every damn time," the other man grumbled, cursing a little more under his nose, and then Sam's brain cells connected every detail unfolding in front of him; the voice, the curses, the hair and...

"Gabriel?" Sam said, too shocked to say anything else. His eyes widened and he could feel that his mouth opened on its own accord, immediately closing it.

"Yeah, who're y-...oh," Gabriel managed when he saw who had bumped into him and ruined his suit, again. The other man was standing there, stunned like a statue. People were watching them curiously, whispering to each other and gossiping behind their palms.

"Excuse me, guys, you can't stand in the entrance, move aside please," one of the staff said, waiting for them to move and sending furious glares in their direction. Oh well, Sam spilt his coffee on their floor. It was understandable that the woman was mad at him.

So both men went outside, just a few steps in front of the café and as if synced, they both turned around to face each other and uttered, "What are you doing here?" Sam's eyebrows rose into his hairline and after a few seconds of shock, he started laughing. The stress and tension he had been feeling for weeks, the desire for meeting Gabriel again and asking him out directly. Now, when the man was standing in front of him, this longing in his heart to know more about him, spending more time with him. Gabriel was like a lungful of fresh air in his life and Sam didn't want to lose it again.

"What's so funny, Sasquatch?" Gabriel grumbled, annoyed, scowling at him like a child who didn't understand the joke. He crossed his arms over his chest as if protecting himself.

"Oh, nothing. Just..." Sam coughed a few times to calm himself down, sobering out a little bit as he realized that Gabriel was in a defensive stance, "It's good to see you," Sam said with a smile and his heart skipped a beat when the other man's lips quirked into a small smile as well. Was that a good sign? Was Gabriel glad to see him as well?

"Oh, ehm... You too," Gabriel faltered a bit, directing his gaze somewhere on the sidewalk as if he hadn't anticipated Sam's words and got embarrassed all of a sudden. After a while of complete silence between them, Sam's brain started to work properly and he realized that he had messed up Gabriel's clothes again.

"Oh man, I'm really sorry. I've ruined your suit again. I don't know what happened to my karma," Sam said apologetically.

"It's nothing. I was just on the way home," Gabriel said sadly. Sam frowned at it and was quite curious what had happened but didn't know if he should ask or not.

"Remember the appointment I had that day when we met? Well, they'd given me another chance, but this time I've managed to ruin it on my own, so, no big deal," Gabriel said, trying to sound casual as if it didn't bother him too much, but there was a disappointed undertone to his words.

"Anyway," Gabriel hurried cheerfully, smiling widely as if nothing bad had happened to him that day. As if he was happy to see Sam. Even though he hadn't got the job he wanted, and his clothes were dirty, somehow he managed to be full of energy that Sam was unable to gather in days of sleeping and relaxing. And that was exactly the reason why he couldn't let the man go and he needed to know if he got a chance with him. Why hadn't he called?

"Why didn't you call?" Sam blurted out and regretted it immediately afterwards. Even though he meant to ask eventually, this sounded more like an accusation than just a casual question. And it showed on Gabriel's face.

"Uhm...I just..." Gabriel stuttered over the words. Sam dreaded he had made a mistake voicing his thoughts out. It was bad enough that they were still standing on the sidewalk in front of the coffee shop, people walking around, listening in on their conversation. They should have talked about it somewhere secluded, not in the street.

"Oh, what the hell," Gabriel's uncertain words drew Sam out of his mind, "I just didn't think you'd wanna go out with me again. Look at you, man! You're so out of my league and I'm old and short, and a mess..." he trailed off as he pointed at his clothes, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment, but Sam couldn't stop smiling at the admission. Gabriel was adorable, and he didn't even know it.

"You're adorable," Sam said with a fond smile on his face. Gabriel's head jerked up at the words.

"What?!" Gabriel barked out, his eyes widening in surprise.

"I just said that you're adorable. And I'm gonna say it again, I really enjoy spending time with you and would like to hang out with you more often," Sam paused and saw Gabriel opening his mouth to say something, surely some other belittling things he thought about himself, so he put his hand over his mouth and quietened him up. Ha! "Shut up and let me finish my bit," there was silence for a few seconds, which gave Sam an opportunity to think his thoughts through before he would say some stupid shit as usual.

"I've met you once. I've got coffee with you and talked with you for hours, and I would have talked to you even more hadn't I have to prepare for the case. And I mean it when I say I enjoy your company, you idiot, and I wanna know more about you. So. I'm asking you again. Wanna hang out with me?" Sam asked, putting every damn emotion he was feeling into the question, as he let his hand fall back at his side. Sam just couldn't let Gabriel go again without at least knowing that he had tried. No regrets.

Gabriel was silent for a while, giving him almost a heart attack when he launched himself at him like an overexcited puppy.

"Are you serious?! Of course, I do!" Gabriel exclaimed and after a few seconds of gazing into each other's eyes, they both realized where they were, and Gabriel slowly slid down from Sam and tried to adjust his crumpled shirt back, as he coughed, again in embarrassment.

"Well, there's this coffee shop I really like and they make the best coffee I've ever had. Wanna try?" Sam said, smiling as his heart was beating like crazy, almost bursting out of his chest with joy.

"Absolutely!" Gabriel burst out with a smirk on his face, taking Sam's hand into his and pulling him back inside.

Sam just hoped that the staff woman had taken a break and wouldn't see them. That would be a bit awkward to be kicked out twice in one day.


End file.
